An integrated circuit (IC) undergoes a testing process as one of the final steps in the IC manufacturing process. The testing process may isolate functional and physical defects that may arise during the manufacturing process.
A common problem that arises during the testing process is an electrostatic discharge (ESD) event. ESD may occur when there is a potential difference between two objects. The potential difference may cause current to flow from an object having a higher voltage potential to an object having a lower voltage potential.
During testing, an ESD event may occur when the IC comes into contact with a test contactor. One of the reasons that the ESD event occurs during testing is due to electron build up (e.g., due to friction between air molecules and the test contactor when the test contactor is exposed to air for a relatively long period of time) on the test contactor. The built-up charges may discharge when the contactor comes into contact with the IC. Input-output (I/O) circuits, which are unable to handle the high ESD voltage or current surges, may be damaged. Therefore, the IC may fail functionally.
It is within this context that the embodiments described herein arise.